Sound tech
Ki and chi are likened to sound waves because their speed, reverberation, dependency on medium and frequencies are all nearly identical in nature to sound waves. For example, chi and ki need mediums to pass through, such as solids, liquids, gases or spirits. They cannot work in mystical, oscillating pressure waves. Properly cast chi attacks is music to the soul. Utilizing this principle a master of this technique gains the ability to control, generate and manipulate sound waves. The user is able to increase sounds and even increase their speed to incredible levels to the point where they can be able move as fast as the speed of sound. Issei Shout By focusing ki into the vocal chords, the user may amplify his or her voice. This may serve many purposes, such as suddenly giving off a loud cry to startle or distract enemies. It also might be useful to give off your location to allies, although any enemies in the area may overhear as well. Hibiki Noise This technique sends a small sound wave off in any direction, for about 20 feet. Upon reaching its destination, it dissipates, giving a small noise similar to crunching leaves or snapping twigs. It can be quite useful to distract the enemy for a decisive moment, or to lure him away from a certain area. Myaku Pulse Using a minor amount of ki to strengthen their lungs, the user can release a ball of compacted air that travels quickly up to 15 feet. When the ball impacts something, it hits with force equal to the user’s punch. Yobiko Whistle Unlike Shout, this technique actually imbues sound waves with ki. At this level of skill, the user is only able to affect a very narrow range of frequencies, the frequency of a whistle just happening to fall in that range. The user manipulates the wave, increasing amplitude and frequency slightly, in order to make the whistle unusually loud and piercing. This jutsu is usually used to teach the basics of sound manipulation. Zankyou Echo With slight ki manipulation, the user is able to cause his or her voice (or other nearby sounds) to bounce off solid surfaces. This can be effectively mask the user’s exact location, or to just confuse the opponent. Shizumaru Quiet By releasing a small amount of ki around himself, the user is able to slightly dampen any sounds given off in the area around him (~20 foot radius). This technique is highly effective for sneaking up on an unaware enemy. However, Shizumaru does not block out all sound. If an enemy is alert, he will most likely still hear the user’s movement. Kaze Senbon Wind Needles This technique uses low frequency (below 20 Hz) sound waves to manipulate air particles. It increases the density of the air around the user’s hand into several small air pockets and then fires these pockets at high velocity toward a certain target. The wind is usually formed on top of the user’s finger and shot at will. It can be shot with dozens at the same time, and do not have to move in a straight line. However it is easier to spot than most needles due to the vacuum of air that it creates and lets the opponent see it. Kinsei Hakai Balance Destroy This technique grants the ability to control sound with ki and direct it into the opponent’s ears. This causes somewhat of a disturbance in the eardrums. This causes the opponent to lose his or her balance over the period of their next post. However, the technique must be done at a fairly close range (no more than 10 feet) since the effects of sound dissipate over distance. Onpa no Tenohira Wave Palm The user transmits ki to his palm, causing the surface of the hand to vibrate. He or she then attempts to strike the enemy with the open palm. Should the attack hit, it would cause little to no physical damage, however the vibrations work their way into the enemy’s nerves, causing a great deal of local pain at the spot struck. Onchou: Boutou Harmony: Boom Onchou: Boutou gathers ki in the vocal cords of the user, and subsequently releases it as a ball of sound. The ball is roughly the size of a baseball, and also as devastating. However, the ball loses cohesion over distance, and loses the ability to do harm to the target after 20 feet of travel. Jigoku no Mimi Hell’s Ears By concentrating ki into the ears, the user is able to detect exact details of movement by the means of sound. This requires extreme concentration, and therefore user must close his eyes in order for Jigoku no Mimi to work as intended. Noise crush Sound it’s part of everything and everything has its own sound its own song if you will. Find that sound with its complex shadings and you can undermine the very structure of an object. Some things are so complex that it takes hours to find the correct sound. Some it can find instantaneously and once the correct sound is determined. This technique can focus it with enough precision to destroy only what user wants by vibrating its molecules until it disintegrates. Kaze no Sen Wind harpoon This technique is an upgrade of the technique Kaze Senbon. However, instead of shooting out multiple smaller needles, the user fires a large harpoon made of air from his/her palm. Onsei: Tenshi Voice: Angel Onsei: Tenshi focuses on using the voice to cause vibrations and sustain them by holding out a long, tremulous note. The voice that comes forth is heavenly, and soothes all that hear it. However, the sound of this technique must be directed towards one person only, for if it is allowed to spread, the power will weaken and it will not have its full effect. The soothing affect of Onsei: Tenshi lowers the reaction time of the person who hears it, sending them into a mentally relaxed state not different to being drunk for the duration of one post. Fukyouwaon: Wamekigoe Dissonance: Yell Wamekigoe is much higher pitched than Unari, and is also sung in a minor key to give it a sense of discord. All beings within 10 feet of the user are affected by the force of this attack, whether they are friend or foe. The scream that is emitted is just below the human threshold for sound tolerance, and extreme discomfort is felt by all those who fall within the radius of the effect. Those who hear this scream often cringe as they are stunned by the magnitude of the sound, and more often than not seek to find a way to block the noise from their ears. Sonic Sew User forms soundwaves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents. Kaze no Yari Wind Spears This technique combines the principals of Kaze no Hari and Kaze no Sen. In effect, it creates multiple spears of wind that may be fired together or independently. Himei Shriek The user lets forth a loud scream, enhanced by chakra, usually loud enough to make people cover their ears and make their bodies numb due to high frequency sound waves. This technique should not be used overmuch, since it strains the user’s throat quite a bit. Fukyouwaon: Kujiku Dissonance: Crush With this technique the user creates a sound that is low pitched, and is controlled with ki by the user. The sound waves target the abdomen of the opponent in an effort to bring about a sudden compression on the stomach of the foe. While the damage of this attack is only external, even the strongest of men will be brought to their knees by the sudden impact of this technique. Kyuuon Sound Absorption This technique has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach the body into various types of light. This ability operates over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Scarlet phoneme That red body This technique uses very dense and high frequency sound waves to shelter the body, revitalizing it to the max. The skin turns scarlet red, pupils turn black, irises turn yellow and his hair turns white. User is able to emit sound around over his body automatically without him being the one emitting it. Since user is inside this shell even if opponent’s want to burn them, the flame will never reach. In other words nothing’s going to work on user nor can anything stop this technique, unfortunately user can no longer hold back anymore either. The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground becoming an invisible deadly weapon as its not good for the human body if exposed for long it can be life threatening. This technique Shihouhapou All Directions This technique distorts the hearing of an opponent, causing whatever sound the user makes to appear to be coming from every direction. Shihouhapou is commonly used to confuse the target concerning his foe’s location, or to intimidate one’s adversary by convincing him that he is surrounded. Okuyuki Katawa Depth Distortion This technique affects the depth perception of a target, distorting it so they are unable to accurately judge the distance between themselves and an object. For example, an opponent under the influence of this technique would have trouble determining the speed of an incoming projectile, or may misjudge a quarry’s position as being further away. Kuuden Static Kuuden targets the sense of hearing of a foe by forcing the sound of static in his ears, making it difficult for one suffering from this affliction to hear sounds over the annoying noise. Often used to hamper communication between foes, as well as a distraction. Shimaru Shikaku Closed Sight This technique targets the peripheral vision of the target by reducing his range of vision from 160 degrees to 60 degrees, essentially causing them to see only what is directly in front of their eyes. Due to this, the afflicted will find themselves unable to register attacks coming from either flank, and will in turn also find targeting foes for attack more difficult than normal. Kugurinukeru Meikyou Through the Looking Glass the user shatters their opponent's vision. For the duration of the technique, the target will see the world as if they were looking through a pane of broken glass. This type of compound vision tends to make it a lot harder to decide exactly where something is by presenting a multitude of images and if nothing else, it is extremely annoying although inherently dangerous. Basho Katawa Location Distortion This simple technique shifts the target's perceptions of the world two feet forwards and two feet to the left. While they are affected they will believe that they just pass right through whatever they try to touch like a ghost trying to make contact with the real world. Basho Katawa works best if people just ignore the target but any sort of forceful contact upon the target will snap him out of this state. Atama Kusari Chained Mind This technique allows user to control others, with a specific wave length it is possible to put victims brain into a dormant state. A higher levels it can manipulate people by not only sound by vision as well. Ultrasonic imaging User sends out an ultrasonic pulse. Echoes from these pulses are ransformed into video images at the rate of 60 frames a second not only can it provide exterior views but interiors of objects as well The ultimate wave In 1994 the middle east the explosives, the busjacker used seemed to have completely destroyed the buss however the passengers appeared to be unharmed as though they had simply asleep and died the force of the explosion comes like a wave from a fixed location but width of the blast fluctuates and isn’t fixed. The wave reverberates and wave upon wave builds upon each other until the resonance creates a terrible power. The passengers were hit by the ultimate wave created by the walls of the bus, which ruptured their lungs and killed them. Retrieved from "http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Abilities" Category:Technique